


Can't Stand It

by Wintermittens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anxiety Attacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Slavery mention, Social Anxiety, Thomas has glasses, Thomas is just sorry he's in this terrible school tbh, Thomas just wants everyone not to look at him and everything will be peachy, asexual Madison, excessive eye rolls, heavy anxiety, please bare with me if I do some things wrong, what a big nerd that needs love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintermittens/pseuds/Wintermittens
Summary: Thomas Jeffords had thought that moving would fix his many life issues, but God was he wrong. From the moment he got there it's been constant eyes on him, whether they be inquisitive or out right menacing he couldn't escape the stares. It's like the whole damn school is out to kill him and he hasn't even done anything! His only respite is in his possible friends James and Arin. Maybe his life would be better if he understood why ever seems to think he's Thomas Jefferson especially that little prick Alexander Harrington in debate club.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if this is shitty, please indulge my sporadic updates. Also sorry if you think this is over done.

                           Was it strange to be hiding inside the bathroom instead of walking to class like he was supposed to? Thomas probably thought so. I mean, if he was going to be that loser who runs into the bathroom every time something went wrong on the fucking first day, than he was probably also going to reevaluate what the fuck lead him to this course of action. 

                            It wasn't like he wanted it to end up this way, it just sorta happened. From the moment Thomas had said good-bye to Jane and she drove off the student body had taken notice of the obvious new-comer of the campus. You see he had been transferred during the middle of the first semester of Junior year after moving from Virginia to New York, which is a torturous journey for someone who's never went as far as his Father's porch for his whole life, this type of transition is a herculean task. _'But I need to try, I need to try for Jane.'_ he thought to himself.  _'I can do this, no-one even looks at people in high school just mind your business and everyone else will too.'_  He nodded to himself slightly reassured by his small pep talk. "Hello?" said a small voice from behind himself. Thomas proceed to quickly turn in the area the voice had sounded from clutching  his chest tightly. His eyes met open air and he quickly looked down to see a small rumpled teen. He had short wavy ebony hair and roasted tan skin, he was also wearing quite honestly the nerdiest cardigan over a button up Thomas had ever seen. The small teen snuffled and pulled out a small...handkerchief? _"Who the hell keeps handkerchiefs anymore?"_  He slowly relaxed back into himself as the smaller teen coughed into the handkerchief. " Are....are you okay?" Thomas asked hesitantly. The boy held out his hand and Thomas closed his mouth with an audible  _clop_. "I'm fine." He finally replied. He quietly put the piece of fabric in the small pocket of his cardigan and twitched his mouth upwards. Thomas had the feeling that the the teen was trying to smile reassuringly but it just ended up as a grimace. He got the feeling that the smaller teen didn't make a habit of smiling. The grimace was fixed to his face as he continued on, "My name is James Madison and I am part of the school's ASB. Today I am your guide."

                          "That there is the cafeteria, this is the main office, that's the west w-" James puffed about walking as fast as his body would let him, talking quickly and not letting Thomas say a word. Thomas shuffled behind him and keeping quiet since it was obvious how the smaller of the two clearly did not want to be there and was trying to rid himself of the offending party. Thomas just looked around the pristine corridors of the private school, clenching and unclenching his fists trying to keep himself together. "Well this is your first-" "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Thomas cut in. At the dead pan face of Madison almost made Thomas lose his nerve, but somehow he barreled forward. " I mean, you're obviously not into this. So maybe you could, I don't know, leave?"  _Oh my God, fuck that-_ "Are you normally this rude to people who want to help you, or am I a special case?" Madison asked tartly while squinting angrily at him. Thomas actually felt his heart stutter in his chest. "N-no I didn't mean it like that, I mean you obviously don't want to be leading me around. You probably have more important things to do than helping a loser like me around. I-I didn't mean to insult y-" His breathes spluttered in his lungs. His stomach had twisted and the stuttering, tripping words kept dripping out of his mouth like a gushing flooded river. _God I've only been here for thirty minutes and I've already fucked up, why the hell did I even open_ _my stupid mouth? I never have anything important to say, so what was I thinking?_ He never talked this much before, where his mouth was on autopilot and his mind screaming to keep it all in. The boy just seemed so familiar, damningly familiar in fact. _Like I knew him before, but I don't know anyone that well._  Without realizing, Madison cupped his face forcing Thomas to look him in the eyes. "Okay can you hear me" Thomas felt like his whole head was stuffed with cotton but he somehow heard Madison and nodded. "Okay, I need you to breathe. Can you do that?" Thomas didn't bother to answer just tried to focus on his breathing. Once his breathing had become steady Madison then let go but hadn't let his gaze waver, "Are you feeling better now?" Thomas just continued to breathe trying to push past his tiny episode. "Well if you're okay, then I will continue this tour because it was what I signed up for to get my community service points, but for real if you have any trouble come find me." Thomas only jerked his head forward and continued walking with James throughout the corridors hoping that the rest of the day wasn't shit.

                          "Your first class is in here, with me. The teacher is Mr. Washburn, but everyone calls him Mr. Washington." Madison said as he quietly walked into the room, Jeffords in tow.  _Why is it they call him Mr. Washington if has a last name already?_ Thomas thought quizzically. The room was an auditorium where the desks circled a podium and large cherry wood desk in the center, just looking at the rows of desks that only went higher and higher made Thomas queasy. Madison lead him to a quiet corner while more student's filed in. He watched them all trickle in, everything was quiet until a large group had entered. All of them conglomerated around one person, the sound of a loud exclamation caused to look down catching they eyes of the offender. Dark brown, almost black eyes met his own and that was the exact moment Thomas knew everything was going to go to shit.


End file.
